User talk:Gilgameshkun
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ryulong page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 04:37, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Understood. I've watched the Bleach anime and browsed this wiki a few times before. But my recent edit here was incidental at someone else's request. - Gilgamesh (talk) 04:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC) User Talk Pages Hey there, I know you are saying someone requested you edit that talk page and you felt you were helping out, please understand that it is against policies to remove messages from User Talk Pages that do not contain explicit abuse or harassment. Sorry about that and thanks for understanding. :I see. I understand. The user who requested the edit mentioned a pattern of stalking and harassment, which is why he wanted that particular comment removed. Either way, I'll inform him of your decision, and my involvement in this incident is done. - Gilgamesh (talk) 12:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::My apologies I hadn't realized that you replied. Thank you so much for understanding and respecting that we have policies here. Every Wiki has its own rules for a reason, we've found that these rules work best for us. It may be that that user has harassed him in the past but he didn't do it here and I have no evidence of this. We could make those claims about anyone who edits here to leave a message/ But you are not allowed to remove messages from your talk page or anyone's talk page unless it violates the policies in that the message is offensive and is harassment. As it is, Ryulong does not belong here anyway (he unfortunately disagreed with policies and refuse to abide by them, a lot) so there's no reason for him to worry about Bleach Wiki. The page is protected now so no users will message him anymore and we can all move on. But again, that you for your understanding and respect in this matter. :::Understood. - Gilgamesh (talk) 02:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC)